Card Crush Club: AssBared Ushioni
by SynjoDeonecros
Summary: In an alternate Yugioh world, a young duelist gets rejected from Duel Academy, and drowns out his sorrows with a little "fun time" with his favorite monster. Part 1 of the "Card Crush Club" series.


Devin sighed as he flopped onto his hotel room bed, eyes welling up with tears as he stared solemnly at the ceiling. A failure. That was what that bastard Crowler called him during his entrance exam. He really wanted to apply to Duel Academy; the dueling school was the most prestigious academy in the world, his parents were determined to make sure their budding young duelist made a name for himself, there, and all of his friends were applying for a spot there. He couldn't let them down, and yet, try as he might, that's exactly what had happened.

He sighed as he rolled over onto his side, his gaze shifting to the regulation Duel Disk on his arm, and the stack of cards, contained within. He was so sure he was a good duelist; he had whipped his friends many times with his deck, in the past; so many, in fact, that many of them were convinced he'd be a shoe-in for the academy. Unfortunately, Crowler didn't see it that way; Duel Academy's chancellor pro tempore, the dueling transvestite oversaw all of the newcomers, and somehow decided to personally challenge Devin for his entrance exam. As a result, Devin got schooled, royally: Crowler cleanly and efficiently dismantled Devin's deck, leaving him little room to defend himself from a mighty one-attack onslaught from Crowler's signature beast, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem. It was all the effort he could go to to merely get out his signature monster and deal out a little bit of damage on the clown-faced idiot before his life points were wiped out, and he was sent out of the convention hall the exams were being held at as a laughing stock.

Devin reached over and grabbed a card from his deck, struggling futilely to hold back his tears as he looked at it. Abare Ushioni, the pride and joy of his deck, a level 4 Earth Beast-Warrior with a respectable 1200 ATK and DEF...at least, respectable to him. With the right cards, he could pump it up to well over 1700 ATK, sometimes even 2400, but usually, he didn't bother with that. It wasn't even the monster's effect that netted it a spot in his deck – the chance to inflict a whopping 1000 damage to either player's life points, depending on the flip of a coin, could be considered too risky for some duelists, and indeed, it bit him in the butt almost as often as it had saved him. No, the real reason why it was his staple, the crown jewel in his deck...was that he found the beast sexy. He couldn't help it; his family came from a long line of Greek ranch-hands, steeped in the traditions of the old religions, so he grew up around big Brahma bulls and Clydesdale stallions, as well as the lust-filled tales of Greek mythology.

His favorite were the stories of the big beasts that resembled his family's livestock – the centaurs, the satyrs, and especially the Cretan Bull and its offspring, the Minotaur. Of course, these tales were a little twisted from the ones he had heard from other sources; while the satyr and centaur myths were largely the same, if a bit more explicit, the Minotaur myth was decidedly less gruesome and more erotic. Swearing it to be true (and having the ancient scrolls to prove it), his parents would talk about how Theseus – upon his descent into the infamous labyrinth – discovered that the bull-man was not, in fact, cannibalizing the children sent as a sacrifice to him, but had actually trapped them in a large harem, having inherited the sex-madness that had infected the white bull that conceived him; in fact, several of the young girls that were trapped there had become impregnated with the Minotaur's children, many of which were birthed and acquired their own small harem of children. Upon this discovery, Theseus was seduced into joining them, for a spell, with powerful wine created from the bull-man's semen and urine – a drink he had commonly used to entrap his intended sacrifices as his concubines. Sadly, Theseus proved too strong for the spell to hold, and confronted the beast in a duel to the death, slaying the monster as the rest of his children and slaves escaped deeper into the labyrinth and out into the world through hidden tunnels. According to his grandfather, his ancestors came from those children, although that, at the very least, was a bit too much for Devin to believe.

That didn't stop him from enjoying the tales, though, and it certainly was a useful excuse for when he was caught staring at the backsides or genitals of his family's livestock, or even when he was caught jerking off to them or trying to cop a feel, though those times were very rare. Most people would have been offended or embarrassed to have seen such a display, but his parents and grandparents merely shook their heads in amusement and gently chided him for being so public with his affection for the creatures. Even now, as he stared at the big, muscular, three-eyed red bull on the orange card, he could remember sneaking into the stables to the biggest of the bovines his family kept, a nice prize-winning white Brahma bull that his siblings affectionately called "Minos", dragging a rickety old wooden milking stool behind him so he could reach his target. And that target: the huge, puckered rosebud underneath the bull's tail. He never understood, even know, why he was drawn to that part of the animal's anatomy, especially knowing what comes out of it, but frankly, he didn't care… and fortunately, he never had any of that stuff come out on him, whenever he went after that orifice. He smiled a little through his tears as he reminisced over how he would spend many an hour fondling, rubbing, licking, suckling, and nibbling on the fleshy bulb; he could tell the bull loved it, because despite being barely too small to reach it, even using the stool and on tiptoes, the bull would always generously squat down to allow him to reach it easily. He could almost savor the smell, sample the taste as he imagined how he rolled the thick, black bud over his tongue and lightly chewed on it – it always got the bull off, no matter how many times he did it, or how rough or gentle he was, and in return, it got him off, as well, the simple act of eating his family's biggest bull proving more than enough to stimulate him to orgasm without so much as a touch, otherwise.

Now, as his mind returned to the rejection he received from the prissy temporary chancellor, Devin longed for that comfort, that little reminder of home that he loved so much, and found himself staring a bit too intently on his favorite monster, a twisted thought running through his head. At first, he dismissed it; he had heard of card crushes before, and had read and seen fanfiction and fan art dedicated to fantasies people have had with making love to their duel monsters, but such a thing surely was impossible, what with the monsters not being real and all. Even if he did summon the monster and attempted to molest it, it was merely an elaborate hologram, unable to be truly affected by such things as sexual stimulation, and would have to respond by its preprogrammed abilities, regardless – he doubted that it was even capable of reacting to having its tailhole licked. There would be no way for him to actually do anything to the Duel Monster, or get any sort of reciprocation. Plus, he felt it would be desecrating his deck; ever since his family was able to afford the cards for a deck, he took the stories he had grown up with to heart when building it, filling it with a good dose of Beast and Beast-Warriors that reflected the creatures his family near-worshiped. They had always been by his side, after he acquired them, and had carried him through too many duels to be disrespected in such a manner. However, the idea kept nagging at the back of his mind; what harm would come from trying? He needed the comfort, and it wasn't like he would be at any risk of injury if he was rejected. Plus, he had plenty of space in his hotel room to attempt it; at the very least, he could materialize the monster on his queen-size bed, and eat it out in a variation of the "69" position he had often read about in those fanfics.

After struggling with himself for a few minutes, Devin came to a decision, and – after checking to see that he wouldn't be disturbed – stripped down to just his Duel Disk and sat at the foot of his bed, staring at the card for a few more seconds before placing it in face-up Defense Position on one of the device's many spaces reserved for Monster cards. In a flash of sparkling light, Abare Ushioni appeared before him, the massive red bull braying in rage before dropping his head in a guarding pose. The position was very familiar to Devin; it was the pose the monster always took when defending itself, standing perfectly still in front of his master without so much as glancing back. The beast was magnificent; he (and it definitely was a he; although he never noticed it during the heat of a duel, the close quarters gave Devin a scrumptious eyeful of the monster's genitals and anus) was massive, nearly as big as Minos was, back at home, and rippled with muscle that he could tell on sight was both battle-firm yet yielding to the touch. His fiery ruby-red hide was broken up by intricate white lines, tribal patterns freeze-branded into his skin. A pair of enormous ivory horns rose from behind his ears, gleaming dangerously in the subtle hotel room lights. And, centered vertically right above the bridge of his muzzle, his third eye – the only part of him that reflected its name, translated as "enraged bull _demon_" - flashed with a semi-madness that Devin knew he could only barely contain.

Gulping a little in fright as the bull monster glared at him in anticipation for his next order, Devin tentatively reached over to touch his flank. To his surprise, instead of passing right through the beast, his hand made contact, his fingers tracing each vein, each sinew of Abare's leg. He had heard rumors that Seto Kaiba, the creator of the technology that made Duel Disks possible, developed the Solid Vision holographic system that powered his device to create the most realistic, tangible 3D images imaginable, but he had never believed them, until now. "Holograms so real, it actually replicates their smell", Kaiba was once quoted as saying – well, Devin was able to confirm that, and more! He could feel the muscles tense under his touch, the veins pulse beneath his fingertips, the heat of soft flesh radiating from Abare as he gently stroked the beast's flank. All lifelike, all so deliciously realistic, that he forgot for a few moments that he was touching a hologram and not a real bull.

A snort snapped him out of his trance; looking up, Devin saw three shining eyes staring straight at him, a surprisingly gentle fury burning within them. He paused, frozen in fear as Abare looked him over, nostril's flaring from the obvious scent of arousal that Devin was surely giving off, at the moment. The bull seemed to be confused, unsure of why his master was naked, or why he was stroking his haunches. However, he didn't pull away, his buttocks stiffening a little as Devin's hand unknowingly slipped down it. For a few moments, they stood there, motionless, waiting for the other to make the next move.

Finally, after careful delibberation, Devin reached down and touched Abare's testicles, giving them a firm yet gentle fondle. The bull monster brayed a little in surprise as his most tender spots were groped, but to Devin's relief, that's all he did. Soon, the bull seemed to grow comfortable with the hand on his genitals, even kneeling down a little to allow the boy easier access to them. Gasping in delight, Devin decided to take the next step; reaching up with his other hand, he started fondling the bull's puckered ring of anal flesh, spreading it wide and kneading the knobs with his fingers. Again, the bull tensed at his touch, but soon relaxed, looking back at his master as if to wonder why he was taking so long to do what he wanted to do with him. Smiling thinly and with caution, the boy brought his lips up to Abare's anus and, tentatively, gave it a lick.

The taste was just incredible, almost exactly like the taste of Minos back home. He couldn't believe it; to have this creature of cardboard and ink transformed by his duel disk into something he could touch, fondle, and lick was astounding. Unable to wait any longer, he spread the bull's anus as wide open as he could and dove his head into it, licking eagerly at the inner walls as he ate the Duel Monster out. Abare, for his part, seemed to like this attention, braying in delight and pushing against the boy's mouth as if trying to get more of the boy's tongue into it. However, the more he pushed, the more of his ass started engulfing the boy's head, until eventually, with a wet _pop_, the boy's entire head slipped in.

Devin panicked a bit as he felt his head becoming fully engulfed in the bull's asshole, but when he found he could breathe normally inside, and felt the bull's inner muscles clench down on him gently, he started to relax and enjoy the sensation. Smiling to himself, he returned to licking and sucking on the bull's ass, this time trying to nibble along the inner walls. It felt so warm and cozy in the bull's anus, and the smell was fairly pleasant, smelling of musk and barn odor that he remembered getting off to so long ago. If he could, he would live inside the bull's ass, cuddled up in his anal womb, feeling the erotic feelings of being vored by this majestic animal. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be.

Or was it?

Braying again in pleasure, Abare looked back at his master and, noticing how comfortable he was becoming inside the Duel Monster's ass, decided to help things along; bracing himself, he began to push down, his ass slipping the boy in up to the shoulders, wedging open to try and fit the boy's entire body in. If Devin could've seen it, he would've noticed the bull's cock out at half-mast, growing longer and harder from the sensation of the boy in his back passage. The boy could certainly feel the bull's prostate pulsing and churning with precum from the inside. As he felt the bull attempt to sit on him, again he panicked, pulling out at the last moment, disappointing the Duel Monster as he did so.

"Not yet, Abare," Devin said, huffing as he caught his breath. Laying back, he spread his legs, exposing his own anus to the bull. "It's your turn to lick me out."

The bull, seemingly understanding, turned around and placed his muzzle against the boy's own ass, sticking his thick, long tongue out to wedge the anal ring open, causing Devin to moan in delight. He had never done this with any of the animals at home, but he didn't care; it felt so good to be licked by this beautiful creature, and he didn't want it to stop. Tentatively reaching up, he gently grabbed the bull by the horns and began lightly bucking against his muzzle, working more and more of his bovine tongue into him. The suddenness of Devin's actions caught Abare off guard for a second, but he thankfully went with the flow, pushing his head in in time with Devin's bucking, licking him deeper and deeper until, to both of their surprise, his muzzle popped into the boy's anus, much like how Devin's head slid easily into the bull's own back passage.

Devin couldn't believe it; he wasn't really a virgin, having been taken by the bulls and horses and other animals at his family's farm, but he had never once had one of those animals' muzzles in his ass before. It felt incredible to him, and he wished it could've gone on longer than it did, but Abare decided to stop at the same length of time it took Devin to rim him out. Devin was about to protest, but instead got the shock of his life when Abare, in a show of dominance, climbed up on the bed and positioned his cock against the boy's well-lubed ass, pushing it in all the way. The bull's cock – 18 inches long and 3 inches thick – snaked its way through the boy's intestines as he was fucked, the feeling of being so full heightening Devin's pleasure. Gripping the bull's horns again, he wrapped himself around the monster, thrusting back against the bull's hips as he worked more of his cock into his ass.

This continued for quite a while; Abare thrusting against the boy's ass as Devin continued to ride him. Both cried out in ecstasy as they humped, the boy clearly having not done this as much recently, the bull seemingly never doing this before. It was an incredible feeling for both of them, and they both knew how it would end. And end it did, as – after a good couple of hours – Abare's balls suddenly contracted, shooting a huge load of semen deep within the boy's bowels. This, in turn, made Devin cum, spraying his own load onto his and Abare's bellies. Their orgasms were intense, and they continued cumming for what seemed like hours, before they finally ebbed and died. Reaching up, Devin kissed Abare on the lips, easily welcoming the bull's tongue into a french kiss as he offered it. The bull almost seemed like he was smiling as he kissed the boy deeply, tasting more of the boy as they embraced.

Devin smiled as he broke the kiss, nuzzling the bull's muzzle tight. "Thanks, Abare. I needed that."

The bull brayed in response as he pulled out of the boy, a gush of holographic semen coming from the boy's ass as he got off the bed and turned back around. Backing up, he made his intentions known: he wanted the boy to finish what he had started. Smiling in anticipation, Devin got up and crawled his way to the bull's butt, once again licking his tailhole out. This time, he wasn't startled when the bull forced his way back, engulfing his head once again. In fact, he was ready for it; along with his head, he pushed his hands in, working his arms deeply into the bull's ass as he was willingly anal vored by the Duel Monster. As soon as he felt his ass stretching to accommodate the boy's arms and shoulders, the bull pushed down, his ass stretching wider than Devin ever thought possible as his body started slipping in fully.

Devin gasped as he slipped easily into the Duel Monster's ass, feeling the warmth and tightness of the bull's inner walls as he curled up into a fetal position. Yes, this was the life; being vored by his favorite Duel Monster after engaging in sex with him. Smiling as his legs slid in, he started jacking off inside the bull's ass, his horniness not ebbing with his first orgasm. As he jacked off, he felt the bull move, climbing back onto the bed and laying down, bending over to lick at his still-hard cock. It seemed like they were both still pent up, and the feeling of Devin being inside Abare was enough for both of them to get worked up again. Moaning in pleasure, both the bull and the boy continued to jack off in their own way, Devin stroking himself to what seemed like the first of many orgasms, Abare sucking him off to that same amount. Pretty soon, their orgasms did come, Devin spraying the inside of Abare's ass, while Abare gulped down his load, mingling it with Devin's own. After a while, their orgasms died down again, this time causing both boy and beast to collapse in a ball of exhaustion. With an "I love you, Abare", Devin curled up inside the bull's ass and nodded off to sleep, the bull doing the same.

Later that evening, Evin woke up, naked and alone on his bed. Looking around, he saw no Abare in sight, except as a card in his now-drained duel disk. At first, he thought what he had done was just a dream, until he tried to stand up; the pain in his anus was real, alright, so was the residue of some white sticky stuff lining it and the foot of the bed. Looking down at the card, Devin could swear he saw a smile on the bull's lips, as if to thank him for the wonderful treatment.


End file.
